Game over
by Leonas
Summary: Always in the background. A loyal fan that grew up with the characters. Watched them change from simple mascots to what they are today. Seen their phases. But still his loyalty stayed despite it all. Not to the company but the characters themselves. And this is how his loyalty is repaid. One-shot


I never gave up on them. Even at this dark hour when it all seems lost, they will always remain my favorites.

It's funny really. Working as a guard for a Freddy restaurant had been my dream. Well maybe not a guard. Just working there, at Freddy's family diner, would have been enough. It didn't matter what I did as long as I could work there. And I got the chance. Became a day gurd and rose through the ranks till I was the head of security.

Of course then the old place shut down. Not a big surprise really. The place had been rundown and in a need of cleaning. The costumes and characters I had loved had gone without any real repairs for who knows how long. However I had been allowed to keep my position when the pizzeria had been made.

What a place it had been. Beyond state of the art. It was large, colorful, and amazing. Much more so than the old family diner. The only thing I didn't like was that the old character had been pretty much abandoned.

Now, I understood the reason for it. The old guys were musty, rusty, and maybe a little scary. Not that it had stopped the kids from enjoying them. Them coming to life and singing their songs had been my favorite part of my shift. But they were old. Really really old. It was sad but true.

However those new guys… they were far too cutesy. Too kid friendly. They weren't near as popular. At least thats what I wanted to think. Though the new features that they had were interesting. I don't like those features near as much now, but back then it was amazing to see the new guys walk around. To have what could almost be conversations.

Two weeks. Thats how long the new pizzeria stayed open.

Two weeks where I tried to enjoy the new characters. Of leaving messages for the new guys. Little things for encouragement. They at first were just a commodity. Something to pass the time and bring up morale. A little habit I developed from my time at the family diner.

That changed slowly. The murders… the change in the way the animatronics acted around others… the bite… oh god the bite. I was there… I was getting worried because of all the problems we were having. Wanted to make sure nothing happened. Something did… oh god something did.

It took a year or so for the newest location to open up. It wasn't near as good. Small, cramped, with generator no where near up to snuff. When I took over as the night guard I was looking forward to having the flashlight and Freddy head the other guys got. It was a simple set up but it certainly worked. I mean the guy survived 6 nights… Of course personally I was planning to ask for a Foxy head. It could have been fun. Besides now and days Flashlights were much more reliable than before.

No I got put into this tiny little room. WIth shitty doors. Not even a flashlight. What's worse? They weren't just stupid machines. They rebuilt and upgraded the old animatronics. But an AI can only do so much. No something else was going on because these things learned. Or at least Freddy did. I have been at this for years. Many years. I stopped seeing it a job a long time ago.

I… I have seen many good men… not make it to see the morning. I… I tried to make it so they last longer. I continued my habit. I left phone messages for all of them. But I had to do it right. I learned the hard way that if I was too easy going, they died because they didn't protect themselves. If I put too many warnings they panicked and used up their power too fast. I had to balance it. Make it sound light hearted while warning them about the dangers. Make it so they thought it was silly, but didn't want to take any chances. It had worked… guards still didn't last long. But it was because they quit now instead of dieing after a night or two.

That had been enough. After all I'm an old pro at this by now. I can manage my power pretty damn well. I have been matching wits with these old machines for a while. They can't surprise me. Years ago it stopped be a job. It stopped being a struggle. It became a game. A series of games really. Hide and seek with Freddy, Marco polo with Bonnie and Chica, and Peek a boo with Foxy. That last one had always been my favorite. Both because I still loved Foxy, and because the sheer thrill of watching him run towards me and having to have the reflexes to hit that door button before he showed up. I never lost. And every night I wished each costume a good night and a good game. After all, there were no hard feelings.

I don't hate them. I never could. Even as they kept killing people. Even after the bite. Even… now…

I lost the game. Freddie had always been a shrewd player. It had been many a night that I would be left in the dark with minutes left before the end of my shift. Those have always been intense. But I lasted. I persevered. I won. But it looks like he finally found a way to beat me. Its 4:30. Foxy is banging at my door. It's the 6th time he has done so. He was frisky tonight. I'm down to three percent power… I'm just about done with my pre-recorded message for the newest guard. Freddy planned well tonight… I won't make it. Heh, well… I'm a small guy. Maybe they will just shove me into the body. If they do I might survive a few hours. I… don't blame them. It's all a game after all. Ah that familiar music. You know… maybe I should have opened the door for Foxy. He had always been my favorite… If I was going to be shoved into a suit and probably die an excruciating death, I would rather have it done by his hands… Oh well. Game over. It had been a good run.

God that's a strong grip Freddy has. He didn't have to grab me so roughly. Or toss me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Though I guess that size has its advantages. Those long strides certainly allow it to move through the place quickly. Well looks like the gang is here. Even Foxy. That's good to know. Yeah that's what I expected… a suit full of crap… Huh… these things are actually quite big. I might be able to scrunch a bit and… Okay Freddy doesn't like that. Oh well. Well, no need to be rude.

"Good night guys… and good game." There. Thats said. A little extra smile to my favorite character. Now… ohh that's a tight fit. But if I squirm, Okay there is just barely enough space to sit in here uncomfortably. Now If i ca-


End file.
